1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearm carriers, and more particularly to firearm carriers adapted for mounting on motorcycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Firearm carriers of various forms have been known in the past. Typically, such firearm carriers are adapted to support or engage firearms within the confines of a vehicle and because in such use the firearm is carried unloaded, very little safety allowance has been made against inadvertence discharge. One should note that most statutory schemes of the various states of the United States, and other jurisdictions, require that a firearm carried in a vehicle be carried in an unloaded state. Thus carrier structures developed in the past are typically directed to provide a safe engagement, i.e., engagement against inadvertent release, and not against possible discharge in the course of a vehicular accident.
Firearms carried by law enforcement personnel, however, are most frequently carried with rounds in the magazine and the possibility of inadvertent chambering of the round in the course of an accident and subsequent discharge is therefore real. Particularly when carried on a motorcycle there is little structural shielding of such a firearm against impact or jarring in the event of an accident. Thus, a policeman driving a motorcycle constantly runs the risk of inadvertent discharge even though extensive safety precautions are taken, as for example, by keeping the round unchambered in the firearm.